


Давно и неправда

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pre-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, смерть персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Третий вовсе был дурак (с)
Relationships: Dauf/Original Female Character, Dauf/Riful (Claymore)
Kudos: 2





	Давно и неправда

**Author's Note:**

> тематически и сюжетно связан с миди "Легенда о Белом Воине", но может читаться самостоятельно. Горе автора в том, что он нежной любовью горит к Дафу - самому тупому и страшному персонажу канона. Отсюда и тонны пре-канонной поэтизации в этом тексте. Извините. Это тоже командный фанон с Фэндомной Битвы-2011. Отчасти.

Мори прибегала в полдень, когда Даф бросал плуг и садился на краю своего каменистого поля, под большим валуном.  
В корзинке у Мори были мелкие прошлогодние яблоки, невесть как долежавшие до весны, черный хлеб и печеная рыба, прикрытые куском домотканого полотна.  
Старая Дафова кляча устало паслась неподалеку, время от времени с любопытством поглядывая в сторону корзины.  
Мори стелила полотно на землю, раскладывала карасиков на ломти хлеба (печальными запеченными мордами к югу), а фрукты резала маленьким ножом на четыре части.  
Когда Даф тянулся украсть хотя бы кусочек яблока, Мори сердито била его по рукам.  
И было это так трогательно – маленькая ручка на загорелой лапище Дафа, – что хотелось сгрести Мори в охапку и сжать что есть сил.  
\- Ешь, чудовище, - разрешала Мори, грозно сдвинув светлые брови. – И не чавкай!  
Даф уплетал за обе щеки, забывая выплевывать косточки (и яблочные, и рыбные), и влюбленно пялился на то, как, аккуратно обкусывая горбушку, Мори глядит на поле.  
А потом он все-таки не выдерживал и, перегнувшись через «стол», целовал ее. Мори пыталась отпихнуть его, ругалась:  
\- Губы, губы жирные, дурачок! Отпусти! – но почему-то не отталкивала, а только цеплялась за рубашку.  
Даф решил просить руки Мори, как только взойдут посевы.  
Не было в его жизни весны счастливее.

\- У тебя не надел, а одни камни, - сказал отец Мори, грозно восседая на лавке. – А ей тринадцать еще. Ты ей в постели разве что сказку прочитаешь, медведь. У меня дочки на дороге не валяются, ишь чего выдумал.  
\- Я читать не умею, - буркнул Даф.  
Тарн глумливо заржал.  
Даф скрипнул зубами и сжал кулаки. Все-то этому козлу плохо, так бы и съездил в ухо.  
\- Взошло хорошо, - сдержавшись, продолжил Даф. – Если будут дожди…  
\- Вот будет, тогда и приходи. А лучше через годок, а то и через два. Подрастет девка…  
За спиной Дафа скрипнула дверь. Он обернулся – на пороге стояла Мори, отосланная в свою спальню в начале разговора.  
\- Отец, - сказала она, став рядом с Дафом. – Через год будет поздно.  
\- Это еще с чего? – вскинулся Тарн.  
\- А позор куда будешь прятать? – Мори схватилась за руку Дафа, и лицо у нее было такое, будто она решила прыгать в реку в половодье. – Я к нему с начала весны бегаю. Будет тебе к холодам подарок.  
Даф стоял, дурак дураком, глядя, как глаза Тарна медленно наливаются кровью.  
\- Ах ты проблядь! – взвыл он, схватываясь с лавки. – Привела зятька!..  
Подскочил к Мори и замахнулся, но та юркнула за Дафову спину, так что удар пришелся «зятьку» по плечу.  
Даф легко оттолкнул мужика – тот так и осел обратно на лавку.  
\- Так что не обессудь, - храбро пискнула Мори, высовываясь из-за спины жениха. – Готовь свадьбу.  
\- Ох, удружила, - простонал Тарн, закрывая лицо руками. – Ох, спасибо, доченька. С дуболомом этим нищим загуляла… ну спасибо!  
«Нищий дуболом», вертя головой, смотрел то на кручинящегося Тарна, рвущего волосья из черной бороды, то на воинственную Мори, упершую руки в тонкую талию, и не понимал ровным счетом ни рожна.

\- Ты зачем ему сказала, что я тебя… что мы с тобой… - Даф замялся и покраснел. Уставился на плетеный забор. По толстому пруту ползла гусеница – тоже толстая такая, зеленая.  
Мори вздохнула и, встав на цыпочки, стукнула Дафа кулаком по лбу.  
\- Ой, дурак, - сказала она нежно. От этой ее нежности Даф таял, как масло на солнцепеке. Вот и сейчас тут же захотелось схватить Мори за руки и целовать ей ладошки. – Да он бы меня за тебя в жизни не отпустил. Я у него одна. Брат умер. Он учил меня грамоте, чтобы потом какому-нибудь купцу сосватать.  
\- А ты сама не хочешь за купца?.. – спросил Даф, старательно обдумав ее слова.  
Мори засмеялась. Вышло обидно – видать, это у них семейное.  
\- Стала бы я с тобой, убогим, связываться, если б хотела за купца!  
Сделалось и хорошо, и неудобно, будто и похвалили, но за что-то неприличное.  
Чтобы отвлечься, Даф щелчком сбил гусеницу с забора. Проводил ее взглядом до густой травы.  
\- А лекаря у нас в селе нет, - продолжила Мори шепотом. – За повитухой посылать – позора не оберешься. Раструблю на всю деревню ведь, отец меня знает. Потом поди разбери, где правда. Так что никак не проверит…  
\- В дом иди! – рявкнул Тарн, появляясь на пороге – судя по покачиванию, уже успел изрядно прилить горе самогоном. – Шалава…  
Даф смутно заволновался. Как бы чего не учудил…  
\- Ты, если что, в окно лезь и ко мне беги, - буркнул он, пока Мори отпирала калитку.  
\- Да ничего, - отмахнулась невеста. – У меня в комнате изнутри засов.

В воскресенье староста, не скрывая удивления, записал в свою книгу, что Даф, сын Гана, и Мори, Тарнова дочка, заключили законный брак по обоюдному согласию и с одобрения отца невесты.  
Приехавший из городка Маланы священник обвенчал молодоженов, особенно не рассусоливая: его явно манил накрытый в саду стол.  
Всей-то свадьбы было, что молодые, священник, две подружки невесты да ее отец: у Дафа друзей отродясь не водилось.  
Мори сидела, вытянувшись в струнку, белая-воздушная в своем длинном платье – и с синяком под правым глазом. Даф, когда увидел этот фингал, чуть тестю шею не свернул. Если б девки не повисли на обеих руках, точно бы закончилось смертоубийством.  
Пир выдался тот еще.  
Тарн надирался медовухой, не щадя собственных припасов. Святой отец травил душеспасительные байки. Подружки невесты скучали. Даф маялся.  
\- Выпьем за мою доченьку! – сказал Тарн, вставая. Посуда, звякнув, подскочила, вино выплеснулось из нетронутой свадебной чаши. Мори вцепилась в край стола. Тарн высоко поднял свою кружку. – За кровинушку мою беспутную! И за ее безмозглого муженька, долгих ему лет беззаботной жизни! Нет ума – нет забот! Чтоб вы были здоровы со своим ублюдком, сучьи дети!  
Гости испуганно застыли.  
Даф помолчал, обдумывая напутствие.  
А потом так же молча перевернул стол и двинулся на тестя.  
Подружки невесты завизжали.

Когда захлопнулась дверь дома, Даф повесил на крюк фонарь, всученный сердобольным священником, и порадовался про себя: при таком свете не было заметно, что хозяин не подумал прибраться даже ради собственной свадьбы.  
Мори рассмеялась.  
\- Ты чего? – изумился Даф. – Что смешного? Я б ему еще и не так всыпал, не посмотрел бы, что твой…  
\- Идиотина, - сказала Мори, обнимая его за пояс. И невнятно добавила (дыхание казалось горячим и влажным даже через рубашку): - Ты нас спас.  
\- Я? – Даф отодвинул невесту и уставился на нее во все глаза. – Как это?  
\- Если б было все спокойно, - Мори приходилось запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза, – досидели б мы там до дурной ночи. Потом бы нас выпроваживали с песнями, отец бы еще чего-нибудь ляпнул напоследок, чтобы у меня уши горели. Мы бы прямо не знали, куда себя деть со стыда. А так ты злой. Люблю, когда ты злой.  
Она неловко умолкла и опустила глаза.  
Даф ярко представил все, что она сказала. Мори вообще умела рассказывать так, чтобы в голове сразу появлялось что-то вроде картинок.  
Только сейчас это было зря – злость тут же схлынула, и Даф почувствовал, что уже готов мяться и гореть со стыда. Обнял невесту – вышло как-то чересчур по-хозяйски. Испугался и отдернул руки.  
Мори поймала его ладони и заставила сделать, как было.  
\- Я твоя жена, - сказала очень строго, почти ворчливо. – Не бойся, не раздавишь.  
Даф вообще-то был не очень уверен. Может, в самом деле, надо было годик подождать, подумать головой, а не… чем попало? Как-нибудь бы продержались…  
Мори улыбнулась и быстро поцеловала его повыше локтя.  
Нет, не продержались бы. Разницы между ними было шесть лет, и с пятнадцати Даф корил себя за то, что засматривается на совсем еще девчонку, у которой и грудь-то толком не проклюнулась, что думает о Мори по ночам, что подглядывает у ручья, когда она, наловив ведерко карасей и верховодок, сбрасывает платье и идет купаться. Поехав по делу в город, первым долгом он тащился в исповедальню замаливать грехи.  
Мори росла, и Дафу казалось, что она становится похожей на взрослую девушку быстрее, чем положено. И вдруг она сама пришла к нему в гости ранней весной.  
\- Ты бы не думал, - сказала Мори. Даф вздрогнул. – У тебя, когда задумаешься, такая рожа глупая…  
Даф зарычал и подхватил ее на руки. Она почти ничего не весила.  
\- Злой, - едва слышно прошептала Мори и уткнулась лицом ему в шею.  
Даф мысленно проклял покойного отца, который построил хату в одну комнату: до кровати было от силы семь шагов – и время не потянуть никак.  
Он опустил свою ношу на лоскутное одеяло. Мори нелепо и как-то беззащитно согнула в локтях раскинутые руки. Глаза у нее были закрыты, а юбка слева задралась до колена.  
Даф потоптался около кровати, а потом сел с краю, не зная, куда себя девать.  
\- Даф, - позвала Мори, не открывая глаз – таким голосом, будто и разлепить губы ей стоило труда.  
\- А? – откликнулся он сипло.  
\- Ага, - передразнила Мори, словно саму себя ободряя. – Давай уже.  
Даф посмотрел на выглядывающую из складок платья стройную ножку – и решительно задрал юбку болтливой женушки до талии.  
Исподнее тоже оказалось белым.  
Даф подергал так-сяк, мысленно выматерился и стал искать застежки или завязки – как-то же эта чертовщина снимается! – стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как трясутся руки.  
Мори лежала, как полено в сарае, и даже и не подумала помочь, когда он, справившись с подлым пояском, потащил это недоразумение вниз.  
Только высвободив ей ноги из дурацких дамских подштанников, Даф отважился поднять взгляд на то, что так упорно обнажал.  
Между ногами у Мори почти не было волос – только пара светлых завитков. Даф протянул руку и прикоснулся, пугаясь собственной смелости. Просунул ладонь между ее бедрами, ощупал… Мори была совершенно сухая, ни намека на желание.  
\- Ты совсем… не хочешь? – заикаясь, спросил он, так и не убрав руку.  
Мори открыла глаза – и Даф понял, что до этого были цветочки. И смущение, и неловкость, и страх навредить – все это была ерунда, потому что сейчас Мори была очень, очень сердита.  
\- Ты бы мне и правда сказку рассказал, придурок, - процедила она сквозь зубы. Зубы при этом стучали от страха. – Тогда б я сразу…  
Даф заткнул ее поцелуем – Мори тут же легонько укусила его за губу.  
\- Еле додумался, - буркнула она, облизнувшись, и наконец-то протянула к нему руки – словно вспомнила, что они у нее есть. – Иди сюда.  
Даф залез на кровать с ногами, нависнув над Мори. Склонился и поцеловал ее снова - она послушно приоткрыла рот и подалась навстречу, быстро толкаясь маленьким язычком в его язык, стукнувшись зубами о его зубы. Даф вспомнил о том, что его рука зажата между ее ног и попытался освободиться, но тут Мори коротко хныкнула, стиснула ноги сильнее и двинула бедрами, а потом еще раз.  
Намеки всегда доходили до Дафа туговато, но этот не понять было сложно. Осторожно двигая правой рукой, левой он попытался снять с себя рубаху, но выходило не слишком споро.  
\- Давай я, - невнятно прошептала Мори и потащила ткань вверх.  
Конечно, горловина зацепилась за уши, и Даф раздраженно потряс головой. Чертова сорочка повисла на шее, Мори захихикала, правда, быстро сбившись на стон. Даф наконец-то снял парадную рубаху, сбросил ее на пол и стал расстегивать ремень на штанах.  
Мори притихла, глядя внимательно и испуганно. Даф даже удивился: ему казалось, что со спущенными до колен штанами он выглядит донельзя глупо – что тут может быть страшного?  
\- Он… большой, - пролепетала Мори, старательно глядя в потолок.  
Даф мысленно взвыл.  
Он и правда был немаленький – под стать хозяину.  
-Все будет хорошо, - сдуру ляпнул Даф. Самому себе тут же захотелось съездить по морде.  
\- Ты уж постарайся.  
Мори снова зажмурилась и будто окаменела.  
И тут с Дафом случилось то, что случалось, в общем, нечасто – его осенило.  
Он никогда не делал такого для женщин, потому что, в самом деле, не для маланских проституток же было стараться, но именно в борделе он и слышал…  
Даф глубоко вдохнул, раздвинул Мори ноги, нагнулся и в первый раз дотронулся языком до нежной кожи.  
Мори охнула и вцепилась в одеяло.  
Ну точно, такое не могло не понравиться.  
Подхватив ее под бедра, Даф сосредоточился на своем начинании со всей старательность человека, боящегося ошибиться. Он думал, что ему будет неприятно, но было только странно – Мори пахла не то чтобы хорошо, но как-то сладковато, порочно (он вдруг вспомнил это слово и удивился, насколько оно подходит), а на вкус была соленой. Закрыв глаза, он слышал, как она скребет пальцами по кровати, тяжело дышит и стонет.  
\- Давай, - сбиваясь, попросила она. – Давай, ну…  
Даф поднял голову: Мори, в задранных до пупа юбках, растрепанная, с едва заметным в темноте синяком под глазом, мяла сквозь лиф платья свою грудь и выглядела так, будто не знала, чего боится больше – что ее лишат невинности или что нет.  
И тогда, поняв, что сил терпеть больше не осталось, Даф по наитию натянул юбки Мори ей на лицо, чтобы не видеть эти невозможные глаза, и пристроился, и попробовал сделать ее своей женой.  
Мори глухо кричала сквозь ткань и пыталась отпихнуть его, а потом, когда ему все-таки удалось войти полностью и начать двигаться, маленькие кулачки, колотившие Дафа по плечам, обессилено разжались.  
Мори кричала, не умолкая.

Потом он снова замаливал грехи.  
Притащил с «кухни» воды и чистое полотенце – и смыл кровь с внутренней стороны бедер Мори.  
Сцеловал выступившие в уголках ее глаз слезы – с подбитого вдвойне осторожно.  
Обнял Мори со спины и стал гладить ее голый живот, и только тогда она сказала:  
\- Я завтра выстираю одеяло.  
И сказала:  
-Мы передохнем, а потом повторим. Больно.  
И сказала:  
\- Ты бы хоть платье с меня снял, дурачина.  
И он снял с Мори платье, и уложил ее под одеяло – голую, хрупкую, тут же цепко ухватившуюся за его руки, и сказал:  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
И Мори засмеялась, повернулась к нему лицом и поцеловала его в подбородок. И да, позже они повторили, хотя ей было все так же больно.

\- Ох и свинарник у тебя тут, Даф, сын Гана, - Мори сбрасывала в кучу разбитые горшки и заплесневелый хлеб. – Больше так не будет. Выноси на помойку!  
Работа горела под ее руками.  
Мори вымела весь сор и отчистила котелки, заставила Дафа прибить карниз, чтобы найденной в сундуке занавеской отгородить кровать от «кухни».  
Даф усадил ее к себе на плечи, чтобы она могла смести паутину с потолка, чихая и ругаясь.  
Она выстирала одеяло – и еще кучу всего, что неделями сбрасывалось в дальний угол.  
Она готовила, без конца что-то скоблила, задавала корм кляче и курам – и в целом выглядела такой счастливой, что Даф уже почти не чувствовал вины.  
За два месяца после свадьбы тесть ни разу не зашел в гости.  
Даф подозревал, что все-таки что-то ему сломал.

В середине сентября, под вечер вернувшись из Маланы с вырученными за зерно деньгами, Даф впервые застал Мори не занятую делом. Она сидела прямо на земле, прислонившись спиной к стене дома, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Рядом валялась метла.  
Даф бросил пустую телегу на подъездной дороге и подбежал к жене.  
\- Эй, - он тихонько потряс Мори за плечо. – Что случилось?  
\- Отец приходил, - отозвалась Мори.  
\- Лез драться? – всполошился Даф.  
Мори наконец-то посмотрела на него и покачала головой:  
\- Нет. Что нового в городе?  
\- Да ничего, - удивился Даф. – А должно быть?  
\- Нет, - снова сказала Мори. – Иди, распрягай. Я сейчас…  
Даф послушался: не хотелось спорить. Лошадь устала, и он сам устал не меньше. Что бы ни вычудил тесть, отрывать ему руки-ноги все равно сподручнее завтра.  
Когда Даф вошел в дом, Мори сосредоточено разливала суп по мискам и выглядела очень недружелюбно.  
Даф сел за стол, не зная, с чего начать разговор.  
\- Как так вышло, что ты совсем один? – вдруг спросила Мори, вручая Дафу ложку. Тот огорошено застыл.  
\- Я вроде как с тобой, - осторожно уточнил он, зачерпывая супу.  
\- Ну да, - Мори села напротив, подперев щеку ладонью. – Но почему ты без меня был совсем один?  
Даф отломил хлеба, скатал в пальцах шарик и быстро отправил его в рот, когда Мори поморщилась.  
\- Ну, так как у всех, - он пожал плечами. – Братья погибли на войне. Отец помер от лихорадки. Да ты ж его сама знала, не так давно он преставился. А мать я вообще не помню.  
Мори тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Вот и мой брат погиб на войне.  
И надолго замолчала.  
Даф все не мог понять, к чему она клонит. Он доел, бросил ложку в пустую тарелку.  
\- Может, воды согреем? – сказал он, почесав в затылке. – Искупаться бы…  
Мори кивнула и пошла раздуваться печь. Ее ужин так и остался нетронутым.

Купание вышло веселым.  
Старый ушат – еще отец тесал, – специально был сделан так, чтобы мужик с Дафа ростом мог вольготно вытянуть ноги.  
Когда сидящая на краешке Мори смыла пену с Дафовой головы, тот решил, что с него хватит гнетущего молчанья. Он поймал жену за талию и втащил ее к себе – Мори только взвизгнула, плюхаясь в воду.  
Щедро хлюпнуло на пол.  
\- Ты что вытворяешь? – укоризненно спросила Мори, устраиваясь на Дафе верхом и обнимая его за шею. Другая девушка ни за что бы так не уместилась в этой лохани. Чтобы сесть поудобнее, Мори пришлось высоко задрать намокший подол рубахи; покрасневшие коленки упирались в стенки ушата.  
\- Я? – неискренне изумился Даф. – Я тут мылся, пока ты на меня не грохнулась!  
Целовались они долго и увлеченно, но при попытке заняться чем-то поинтереснее лохань жалобно скрипела, недвусмысленно угрожая развалиться.  
Так что продолжать все равно пришлось в кровати.  
Мокрая сорочка липла к телу жены, сквозь ткань просвечивали темные соски, и это возбуждало больше, чем если бы Мори была совсем голой.

Уже посреди ночи, на минуту проснувшись оттого, что Мори перевернулась в его объятиях на другой бок, Даф вдруг подумал, что так и не спросил у нее, кой черт приходил Тарн и что он наговорил.  
Впрочем, время для дум было неудачное, Мори славно пахла мылом и теплом, и Даф, глупо улыбнувшись, уснул снова.

В октябре похолодало.  
Даф осматривал стены, конопатил щели и колол дрова впрок.  
Мори все время была невеселой, будто чего-то ждала, иногда отвечала невпопад, иногда поднимала крик по пустякам.  
Даф боялся тронуть ее лишний раз, но, бывало, она начинала сама – лезла под руку, целовала, забиралась за спину и принималась разминать ему плечи.  
Однажды, разделывая курицу, она вдруг побледнела и, зажав рот, опрометью бросилась за дверь. Даф застал ее, согнувшуюся в три погибели, вцепившуюся в угол дома липкими от мяса пальцами.  
Мори мучительно выворачивало на недавно побеленную стену.  
Даф метнулся в кухню за водой.  
\- По-моему, - сказала Мори, прокашлявшись и умывшись. – Это оно.  
\- Оно? – тупо переспросил Даф, глядя на нервно кусающую губы жену.  
\- Ребенок, дубина, - выдохнула Мори и быстро отпила из кувшина. – Ребенок у нас будет.  
Даф помолчал, а потом сгреб ее в охапку и поцеловал в покрытый испариной лоб.  
\- Так хорошо же, - неуверенно сказал он.  
Не то чтобы ему хотелось иметь детей, но это все равно было неизбежно. И потом, это ж не завтра?.. Как-нибудь свыкнется.  
\- Хорошо, - Мори вдруг улыбнулась, совершенно счастливая. – Лучше быть не может.

\- Бабка-повитуха старая померла, - сказала Мори как-то вечером в начале ноября. – Я ходила к соседке соли одолжить, она сказала.  
Даф поднял голову от работы: он уныло ковырял шилом сапог, надеясь своими силами приладить отпадающую подошву.  
\- Так нам же вроде не к спеху? – уточнил он.  
По Мори ничего не было заметно – как была тоненькая девочка, так и осталась.  
\- Угу, - неопределенно откликнулась она, вынимая котелок из печи. – Иди ужинать.

Гонец прибыл в деревню ровно через неделю.  
Был он злой и уставший от своей чертовой работы.  
\- Королевский указ, - сказал гонец, предусмотрительно не слезая с коня перед собравшейся у дома старосты толпой. – Мобилизация войск. Законы относительно рекрутов изменены…  
\- Все будет хорошо, - прошептала Мори, изо всех сил вцепившись Дафу в руку. – Это нас не касается. Я жду ребенка.  
Даф обнял ее за плечи. Ему было не по себе.  
С одной стороны, вроде да, призыв не касался тех, у кого жена ждет первенца.  
С другой – раньше тех, кто женат меньше двух лет, вообще не брали, а теперь поди ты – только нерожденный ребенок и спасет.  
\- Кроме того, - закончил гонец, - отныне мобилизации подлежат бессемейные до пятидесяти лет. Через пять дней солдаты из Маланы придут за новобранцами. Дезертирство карается смертью без суда, семьи дезертиров преследуются как политические враги. Такова королевская воля.  
Гонец сплюнул, открутил снятую с пояса флягу, сделал большой глоток и пришпорил коня.  
\- Пошли, - сказал Даф, но Мори не сдвинулась с места.  
Проследив ее взгляд, Даф увидел Тарна.  
Тот стоял под голым, похожим на обугленный скелет деревом, и лицо его было перекошено от злости.

\- Даф, сын Гана, - солдат не спрашивал. За спиной у него стояло еще трое и почему-то – Дафов тесть.  
\- Я, - отозвался Даф, буравя Тарна тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Женатый вон на его дочке, - уточнил солдат, мотнув головой.  
\- Ну.  
\- Не нукай, не в поле.  
\- Извините.  
\- Мобилизуешься на Северный фронт по приказу короля.  
У Дафа разом пересохло во рту.  
За спиной у него Мори, вышедшая на шум, судя по звуку, уронила тарелку.  
\- Тут ошибка, господин, - зачастила она, подбежав к воротам. – Его нельзя забирать. Я жду ребенка!  
Тарн расхохотался.  
\- Да вы ее послушайте, послушайте, - ехидно сказал он. – Она и мне ту же лапшу на уши вешала, а самой лишь бы с этим козлом трахаться!..  
Даф рванулся вперед с намерением выбить тестю те зубы, что остались с прошлого раза.  
Солдаты преградили ему дорогу скрещенными копьями. Даф застыл, с ненавистью уставившись на Тарна. Тот ухмылялся.  
\- Мужики, - устало сказал главный. – Мне до задницы, кто из вас врет и что у вас тут делается. Либо ты, либо ты – идете на фронт. И по всему выпадет, что идти тебе, - он посмотрел в упор на Дафа. – Потому что послезавтра мы выдвигаемся, бабки-повитухи у вас в селе нет, а на тебе, девонька, - он обернулся к Мори, - большими буквами не написано, что ты на сносях, извини. Вернешься к отцу, он будет о тебе заботиться. А если я ошибся – извиняй. Пиши челобитную. Все, завтра на площади, на рассвете.  
Солдаты развернулись и ушли, вместе с торжествующим Тарном.  
Даф, прибитый и еще не осознавший, что случилось, посмотрел на Мори.  
Она стояла, безвольно свесив руки вдоль тела, бледная, как смерть.  
И вдруг, впервые на памяти Дафа, глухо застонав, прислонилась к плетню и зарыдала.

О войне Даф знал, что она идет уже несколько поколений, то утихая на время перемирий, то разгораясь с новой силой. В самом начале за землю воевали пять держав, но сейчас остались только две – «наши» и драконьи родичи, кровожадное племя.  
О войне было достоверно известно, что с нее редко возвращаются, особенно – целым куском. Драконьи родичи неспроста так назывались. Были у них какие-то жуткие чудовища, если верить байкам, и впрямь напоминающие драконов – злобные, охочие сожрать все, что попадет на зуб.  
Даф никогда не считал себя храбрым человеком и о воинской славе не мечтал. Набить морду тому, кто лезет на рожон – пожалуйста, приходите за добавкой. Но воевать?..  
Воевать не хотелось.  
Хуже всего было то, что в войне, кроме битв, были марш-броски под дождем и мокрым снегом, учения, вахты, скудный походный паек, сон на голой земле, с плащом под головой, и бесконечные приказы, приказы, приказы.  
Махать мечом у Дафа получалось не то чтобы хорошо – подлинное мастерство он, конечно, так и не освоил, но успеха добился несомненного: в простом крестьянском сыне было столько дурной силы, что попавшие под прямой удар больше не вставали.  
Он выжил в первом бою, и во втором, и в третьем, хотя в первый бежал, дико вопя от ужаса и едва ли не зажмурившись.  
Перед тем первым боем он долго думал, не выпить ли немного самогону, по примеру новобранцев из их отряда, но не решился. Как выяснилось потом, и правильно: почти все, кто выпил, отличились в битве отчаянной смелостью и полегли смертью, достойной героев.  
Даф, одуревший от страха, выкосил всех, кто стоял на его пути, безо всякой там мудреной тактики и возвышенного героизма, а когда завидел дракона – обогнул его по широкой дуге, предоставив товарищам покрывать себя неувядающей славой и молясь, чтобы съеден был кто-нибудь другой.  
О войне Даф знал главное: ему очень не хотелось умирать.

\- Я тебя не уберегла, - проронила Мори, собирая в узел смену белья. – Это все я виновата.  
Даф опешил, глядя в ее напряженно выпрямленную спину.  
\- Да ты-то чем виновата?  
У Мори мелко затряслись плечи:  
\- Я думала, если мы поженимся, я тебя спасу… я думала… Чертовы законы! Чертов отец! Чтобы ему в аду гореть, ублюдку, чтоб ему!..  
Она снова надрывно заплакала и несколько раз стукнула кулаком по столу.  
Даф потрясенно обдумывал то, что она сказала.  
Так значит, вот почему она так спешила выйти замуж, вот почему так радовалась, когда поняла, что забеременела!..  
Он подошел, крепко обнял Мори и поцеловал ее в макушку:  
\- Не реви, ну. Ты у меня умная, я у тебя сильный. Я вернусь.  
Мори тоненько всхлипнула, извернулась в его руках и поцеловала его в щеку – совершенно по-детски.

Нужно было вернуться.  
Даф старался научиться всему, что позволит выжить, перенять любой полезный опыт. Никуда не лез добровольцем и пытался не попадаться офицерам под горячую руку. Игнорировал все подначки товарищей, чтобы не нарваться на дурную поножовщину, так что вскоре от угрюмого молчаливого рядового Дафа отстали даже самые отчаянные задиры.  
Нужно было вернуться.  
Где-то в деревушке около Маланы Мори жила в пустом доме, совсем одна, и с каждым днем у нее рос живот.  
Даф боялся за нее, потому что цепкие ручки Мори на самом деле были очень слабыми.  
Даф боялся за нее, потому что чертова повитуха умерла еще в ноябре.  
Даф боялся, что Тарн силой заставит Мори вернуться домой, несмотря на то, что Даф отвалил старосте спрятанные на черный день деньги и чуть не на коленях умолял проследить, чтобы этого не случилось.  
В последнюю ночь Мори говорила о Тарне ужасные вещи.  
Он никогда не любил Мори, но держался за нее, как за соломинку. Слухи об изменении законов ходили с конца лета, и только Даф, увлеченный своим счастьем, не замечал их. Зато Тарн замечал все – и приходил к Мори то ли поглумиться, то ли предупредить.  
Даф, к своей досаде, теперь часто думал о тесте и о том, можно ли его простить. Мысли были тяжелые и неотвязные. Если бы вдруг с Мори что-то случилось в родах, смог бы он, Даф, полюбить погубившего ее младенца?  
Это были слишком сложные вопросы.  
Даф переворачивался на другой бок и пытался выспаться.  
На подходе было новое лето.

\- Слышали? – лениво протянул один из солдат, подбрасывая в костер ветку и передавая товарищу флягу. – Драконы-то совсем озверели. На востоке прорвались и несколько сел спалили…  
На востоке! Даф, жующий кусок хлеба, застыл.  
\- А чего спалили-то? – спросил он с деланным равнодушием.  
\- Дык Малану, - ответил солдат, удивленный тем, что Даф вмешался в разговор. – Ну и что там рядом за хутора…

Полночи Даф кончиком кинжала вычищал грязь из-под ногтей и думал о том, что делать дальше.  
Увольнения ему были не положены по сроку службы, отпустить по доброте душевной – никто не отпустит. Пробовал тут недавно один отпроситься – пропустили через строй в назидание…  
Бежать было страшно только оттого, что семьи дезертиров обещали преследовать.  
Если Мори жива, если только деревню не тронули – они наскоро соберут пожитки, возьмут деньги, сколько осталось, и будут бежать, куда глаза глядят.  
А если нет…  
Даф не думал дальше.  
Задолго до рассвета он задушил дернувшегося поднять тревогу часового и кинулся прочь от лагеря, стараясь двигаться как можно тише.  
Стражнику на второй заставе Даф быстро и зло перерезал горло, его товарища, не вовремя отошедшего по нужде, так и зарубил у сосны, которую тот щедро поливал.  
Дурацкая смерть.  
Кони у ребят были сильные, хорошие. Даф отвязал гнедого, вскочил на его спину и пустился по тропе на восток.

Село выгорело подчистую.  
Вместо домов стояли какие-то жуткие остовы.  
Выживших не было видно.  
Даф проскакал через всю деревню и спешился, достигнув своего дома.  
От дома остались руины. Посреди открывшейся взору комнаты стояла обугленная кровать – из хорошего дерева была, дрянь, даже не истлела вся.  
Даф бродил по пепелищу, отстраненно думая о том, что должно остаться от сгоревшего человека.  
Кости, зубы?  
Тела Мори не было нигде, и это внушало подлую надежду.  
Даф медленно побрел обратно в село, к дому тестя.  
Комната Мори была заперта: тот засов, что когда-то был прилажен изнутри - раньше это была спальня Тарна и его жены - теперь красовался снаружи.  
Вот двери и остались стоять, вместе с куском стены.  
Впрочем, хватило трех ударов ногой, чтобы они вывалились.  
Здесь он и нашел Мори, лежащую на полу лицом вниз, протянувшую руку в бессмысленной попытке достать до окна.  
Наверное, она просто задохнулась, и было это уже давно – запах стоял ужасный.  
Даф не стал приближаться.  
Он сел под стенкой, подтянув колени к подбородку, и уткнулся в них лицом.  
Что же, он вернулся.  
Эй, Мори, вот он я.

Били долго и больно.  
Кто-то все-таки выжил в деревне, кто-то узнал его, бродящего по руинам – и покусился на награду за голову любого дезертира.  
Оглушили, повязали и сдали первому проходящему отряду.  
\- Ты военный преступник. Убил трех своих, чтобы что – чтобы к девке своей сбежать? Ну, что скажешь, сукин сын?  
\- Не нукай, не в поле, - прохрипел Даф – и огреб по морде еще раз. Пришлось выплевывать зуб.  
Ему было даже обидно: обещали же убивать на месте, а тут мучат уже который час, постоянно задавая одни и те же тупые вопросы: где воевал, в скольких боях участвовал, зачем дезертировал?  
\- А и хорошо, что сдохла твоя девка, - сказал этот офицер, рябой мудак со знаком отличия «За храбрость». – Чтоб такие, как ты, не плодились…  
Даф глухо взвыл и метнулся вперед – даром, что валялся на полу, связанный.  
Вцепился в сапог ублюдка и, рыча, жевал дубленую кожу, пытаясь прокусить до ноги.  
\- Дебил, - брезгливо сказали сверху – и тут же засадили ногой по роже.  
Лежа в темноте, Даф чувствовал, что по лицу течет что-то теплое.  
Наверняка кровь из разбитого носа.  
Не слезы же, в самом деле.

В коротком забытьи он увидел Мори.  
\- Я тебя не уберегла, - грустно сказала она, уплывая в туман.  
Даф застонал и попытался дотронуться до нее в последний раз, но руки у него были скручены за спиной.  
Все, все, что ни случалось с ним в жизни, выходило глупее некуда.

\- Значит так, - сказал все тот же рябой ублюдок. – На закате мы тебя повесим.  
\- Вешайте, - Даф пожал плечами, насколько позволяла веревка.  
Чего этому козлу от него надо?  
\- Либо ты участвуешь в одном важном деле – и мы сохраним тебе жизнь.  
\- Идите нахуй, - вежливо ответил Даф, в жизни своей не матерившийся вслух. – Давайте уже вешайте, меня жена с ребенком ждут.  
Офицер помолчал, а потом начал вкрадчиво:  
\- Ты, мужик, хороший боец. Очень хороший. На Севере за этот год одни только мясорубки и были – а ты везде выжил. Даже один бой с настоящим драконом пережил.  
\- Случайно, - против своей воли буркнул Даф, содрогаясь от воспоминания.  
\- Дезертировать сумел, - не слушая, продолжил офицер. – И так бы и сбежал, если б не твоя баба. Потому что ты очень хороший боец, но тупой до горя. Ты хоть труп рассмотрел?  
\- Что там рассматривал, - огрызнулся Даф.  
Вешали бы уже, что ли.  
\- А то, что девка твоя, придурок, родила еще до налета. Только у твоей жены молока не было, и ее отец отнес дите к кормилице.  
Даф зажмурился изо всех сил.  
Нет-нет-нет, только не верить этой бабьей сказке, вилами по воде писано...  
\- И что?.. – спросил он.  
\- И то. Кормилица – это как раз та, что тебя нам сдала. Она в подвале со своим ребенком схоронилась. И с твоим заодно.  
\- Врешь, - прохрипел Даф.  
\- Мужик, - устало сказал офицер. Даф уже слышал такую усталость в голосе – как раз тогда его жизнь и покатилась в пекло – и только скрипнул зубами. – Не еби мозги. Чем с тобой нянчиться, мне проще другого дезертира найти. Тот живо согласится. Так что, говорить, чтобы заодно и твоего сына придушили? Или подпишешь бумажку, что вверяешь душу и тело Организации?  
Мысли закрутились бешеным хороводом.  
Душу и тело за то, чтобы ребенок Мори жил?  
А если обманывают?  
Что же он тогда не перевернул труп, что же он не посмотрел, не похоронил…  
\- Я писать не умею, - простонал Даф, ненавидя себя, войну, этого офицера – все скопом.  
\- Поставишь крестик, - отмахнулся рябой. – Эй, кто-нибудь там! Развяжите его и умойте, смотреть тошно.

На корабле его терзала морская болезнь, и потому терзаться виной и болью было вовсе некогда.  
Их отряд – человек шестьдесят здоровых мужиков, в основном военных, в разных чинах, встретили на причале какие-то люди в черном, вооруженные мечами и арбалетами.  
На лошадях до Штаба – так они называли эти обнесенные забором постройки посреди глухого леса – добираться было недолго.  
\- Казармы, - махнул рукой один из черных, показывая на добротный двухэтажный дом. – Отдыхайте. Инициация завтра.  
Даф не знал, что значит это слово.  
Ему, в общем, и не было до этого дела.

Инициацию пережили не все.  
Когда Дафа перестало корежить и скручивать в бараний рог, он оглянулся на стонущих товарищей и не сразу понял, что изменилось.  
Все как один стали беловолосыми, будто поседели в одночасье.

\- Держите себя в руках, не давайте силе йома контролировать вас. Это вы должны контролировать ее, - внушал Черный.  
Они так и называли их между собой – Черные, – когда вообще разговаривали.  
Боль была постоянной, почти непрекращающейся, ныло все тело, глухо, не давая передышек.  
От этой боли Даф однажды озверел вконец.  
Сознание помутилось – кажется, он рычал и царапал ногтями землю.  
Потом кто-то стукнул его по темени рукоятью меча, и Даф отключился.  
Странно, но после этого боль отступила.

Потом их стали делить по рангам.  
Дафу было все равно, какой Номер ему присвоят, но ему обещали, что все, чего он добьется, будет идти его сыну на пользу.  
Даф порубил всех – и сломался на Ригальдо, мрачном неразговорчивом парне с манерами аристократа в сотом колене.  
Ригальдо отрубил ему руку.  
После всего пережитого за последний год это было так глупо, что Даф неожиданно для себя заплакал.  
Он сидел на земле, подвывая и уцелевшей рукой размазывая по лицу слезы, из культи хлестала кровь, но он был вовсе не уверен, что плачет именно из-за руки.  
И тогда он разозлился на себя, так разозлился, что снова случилась эта странная штука – воздух вокруг Дафа словно задрожал и слабо засветился, кровь остановилась и рука – рука начала отрастать сама собой.  
Часом позже Ригальдо, напряженно пытающийся дотянуться до своих отрубленных ног, не смог повторить этот фокус. Тогда попробовали его ноги приставить обратно к телу – и ноги приросли.  
Так выяснилась разница между защитным и атакующим типом.  
Название придумали позже.

Жизнь стала чертовски проста, проще, чем когда-либо: иди, куда скажут, найди там йома, убей йома, вернись – доложи.  
Не сложнее, чем пахать поле, и уж точно проще, чем настоящая война.  
Даф иногда думал о том, что Мори все-таки уберегла его.  
Она могла бы собой гордиться.  
О сыне Даф думал редко. В конце концов, он даже не был уверен, что сын существует.  
С каждым разом залечивать раны становилось все легче, и это приносило своеобразное наслаждение. Прибегая к силе йома, Даф словно на несколько минут возвращался в самые сладкие свои воспоминания: дом, ушат с остывающей водой, тепло тела Мори, греющего бок в октябре, дом…  
Оторваться от этого стоило труда, и каждый раз он чувствовал себя обманутым.  
Однажды он залечивал огромную, еще-немного-и-смертельную рану в боку – и засмотрелся в свои воспоминания чуть дольше, чем позволял себе раньше, почувствовал все, словно наяву, прикоснулся, поцеловал…  
\- Давай уже, - сказала Мори. – Иди сюда, дубина.  
Он пошел.  
Потом он очнулся, и ему почему-то страшно хотелось есть.  
Теплого, живого мяса, потрохов, истекающих кровью.  
Человеческих.

На него, кажется, объявили охоту, но все охотившиеся ужасно легко ломались, стоило только раз хряснуть по ним огромным кулаком.  
Потом вместо мужчин стали посылать женщин.  
Женщины тоже ломались – слишком быстро и неинтересно.  
Их было даже немного жалко, наверное, они тоже хотели кого-то защитить.

\- Ну, - сказала Рифул, склонив набок прелестную головку. – Пойдешь со мной, Номер Три?  
У нее были слабые маленькие ручки, в мгновение ока превращающиеся в железные ленты, стройные ножки, по ее воле становящиеся твердыми острыми щупальцами, и она доброжелательно улыбалась, отрывая руки воительницам, которые хотели ее убить.  
Было совершенно невозможно представить, чтобы кто-то смог причинить ей вред.  
\- Пойду, - сказал Даф, представляя, как станет защищать ее от Организации.  
Рифул, будто прочитав его мысли, обидно рассмеялась.  
\- Мы непременно присоединим Север и Юг к моим землям, - доверительно сообщила она, таким будничным тоном, будто по-семейному напоминала ему, что пора бы починить крышу.  
Даф поднялся с земли и нашел какую-то тряпку, чтобы обмотать бедра.  
Сменилось несколько поколений клеймор, и все напрочь забыли о том, как когда-то люди с большой земли высадились на остров.

Он больше не мог быть один.


End file.
